


An orphan prey

by Mumei_PRS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fundy needs hug man, Like a lot of hugs, Non-Graphic Violence, Techno is a boar, fundy could be a furry boy or fox hybrid up to you, fundy deserves better, fundy is an orphan now, mentioning pogtopian, techno hunting fundy because he's orphan, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumei_PRS/pseuds/Mumei_PRS
Summary: techno hunting fundy cuz now he’s an orphan or sumn. fundy fights back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	An orphan prey

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at English so please be kind with me this is my first time writing story in full English.

Techno is hunting Fundy, now that the fox’s father has died he can stabbing shit out of him just for his existence as many times as he wants. the only problem is that, this orphan isn’t an easy target as he thought.

Fundy is stubborn. he run, he tricks, it almost as if it is a real hunt, a young helpless fox running away from its predator, struggling to survive all alone. Technoblade doesn’t understand, this kid has lost so much but still has tons of determination to live on. After what he has gone through he never shows any sign of hopelessness, to say frankly, he is quite impressive. His nephew has some guts in him after all.

“Why can’t you just let me stab you, Fundy”

the fox doesn’t respond, he looking down from the tree, ready to hit the button for his trap. after chasing him for his own enjoyment for about a week, he could tell that Fundy is very smart.

“You lost your father, a father that cares nothing about you”

“You knows nothing Technoblade” Fundy shots back, hand ready on a wooden button.

“Oh, I know a lot. Though not so long, but I was there.”

He put his sword in the dirt, leaning towards it in a relaxed gesture.

“He never had mentioned about you when we were in Pogtopia, not at least once. And he seems to care for everyone more than you, even though you are born in L'manburg he doesn’t even have a single mind handing it to you.”

Fundy silence, he can see the boy hand shaking uncontrollably.

The boar chuckled.

“I remember that day, Fundy. When he said he cannot be the president. When he said he will let another person get the power. You stepped out, eyes sparkling with hope.” He put an efforts to make his voice less monotone, though the story was already interesting on it owns, he is his uncle after all, the kid deserves a little bedtime tale.

“And what did you get.”

He can sense Fundy breathing heavily.

“Nothing.” He pulls his sword out walking towards the tree his target is sitting on.

“Why bother. You lost everything. Oh, and your friends? They are living happily without you, they are all 'something'." he looks into his prey's eyes, grinning, he loves seeing people in pain, close to break like a tiny snowflake. 

"everyone loves the kids, tommy and tubbo. One of them was your own father right hand man, yeah? hero of the smp."

"Oh, sweet, sweet niki, the only female of L'manburg. The fallen traitor king Eret. A hardworking ex vice president Quackity.” He swings his sword, cutting the grass below as he names the fox’s allies.

“And what are you? You are just Fundy. A fundy. I am surprised you are so loyal to something that never gives anything to you.”

“And what about it?” Techno lifting his head up, looking into the irritating passionate eyes. He doesn't like it. Where is the pain, he needs to be broken. He tighten the grip on his sword.

“You think I don’t know that? Fucking hell! yes! I know! But what about it!” He pushes the button, a bunch of arrows shooting toward the boar form different direction. Techno quickly dodge, though he tried to not let his guard down. this is too simple for him.

“Just because I am not so important to someone doesn’t mean I want to just fucking die!” The dirt below him suddenly open, sounds of pistons ringing in his ears. He throws a pearl to the surface but get parried by an arrow shot by Fundy.

A pearl hit the dirt wall leading him to stumbles down the pit, sharp wooden sticks from the wall piercing his limbs as he falls. He notices more at the bottom, quickly swings his sword, clearing the floor he’s about to fall down, still, his legs get prick pretty badly.

he looks up at his prey, frustrated, a fucking little trickster, it seems he has underestimate him.

“listen here you potatoes addicted pig. It hurts that people ignore me, yes. But fuck them. As long as my life still going I’m not gonna sit still.”

“I lived my own life, I know what is up you don’t have to stated the obvious. I might be hopeless but I am not your little orphan prey. I do not have anything to hang on, that’s true. But I don’t want to just die pathetically, so watch your crown pig boy.”

He pushes the button once again, the pit starting to get covered. He listen to Fundy carefully as the light begins to dim down.

“The hunt is just begun”


End file.
